


[Podfic] Evidence of Things Unseen

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Bruises, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Puck never figured Kurt for a biter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evidence of Things Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397807) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



> Birthday Week Podfic #12!! <3 
> 
> Thanks again to carolinecrane for having blanket permission ((and for writing all this hot Kurt/Puck fic... -rolls-))

**Length:**   12:35  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bGlee%5d%20Evidence%20of%20Things%20Unseen.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bGlee%5d%20Evidence%20of%20Things%20Unseen.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
